Hani
by Sakuragrl2000
Summary: A goddess comes back to find her three companions had been in an immortal slumber since she left also meeting a few of their decendants and so go with them on a journey to wake up the three companions.
1. Default Chapter

One dark and silent night, a group of demons stood near an altar. They prayed to the moon goddess to come and rule over their world. Suddenly a beam of light shot through the sky and to the altar, a piercing whistle following. The demons had to close their eyes and cover their ears from it. But when they uncovered them a beautiful female demon stood before them. Her hair went to her ankles and was the color of moonlight, her eyes a golden hue that seemed to glow in the moonlight that encased her, her lips lush and red, and two crescent marks of blue on her left cheek reviled that she was no ordinary demon. The eldest of the group of demons bent down to one knee.

"My mistress how may I serve you?" The elder demon rasped.

" Stand up, your old age makes your joints stiff, I wish not to further that by having you kneel before me." The female ordered in a sweet melodic voice.

"Yes Mistress Hani, I am Shaccon, eldest of the tiger demons clan, and we preyed that you would come." The elder demon pronounced in a slow monotone voice.

"Yes I have heard your prayers and have come to your aid. Now Shaccon, go home and rest, in the morning your bones will be less brittle and your joint a bit less stiff. Thank you for your honesty and thank you for your bravery." Hani praised, "Thank all of you for coming to my earthly birth, you may all sleep well tonight, in the morning there will be much to do."

The demons all went back to their homes and went to sleep. The next morning just like she said they had much to do. Hani had gotten their little village back in shape. Then after a few hard working days she left to move on to another clan of demons. After a while all demons and humans had fertile lands and were at peace with each other, no one seemed to mind the idea of having one leader rule them. Many years had gone by and no wars or even petty little fights broke out between any group of beings. Three special female wolves had come to be Hani's guard. They were with her wherever she went. One had all black fur and piercing blue eyes, and she was built like one in the mountains, her name was Luna. Another was with golden yellow fur, she was more built for a desert, she had glowing silver eyes, her name was Aphrodite. The last had fur the color of Hani's hair, and pale yellow eyes, she was built for the forest, her name was Lupa.

The three wolves protected Hani from all harms and were her loyal friends. But then one night, like the one she was born into the world, she had suddenly vanished. The three lovely wolves had escaped to a cave on a mountain invisible to all and fell into a dreamless sleep. They sleep forever until their mistress returns. Far away from living things.

100,000,000 years later

" Kagome! I don't want to go!" whined a grown half demon with silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

" Inuyasha if you don't go to Lady Kiade now your wound might not heal properly." Kagome a dark harried brown-eyed girl complained.

Inuyasha mumbled while being dragged by Kagome to the village where Lady Kiade lived. He suddenly perked his ears up thinking he heard something. He did hear something. A beautiful voice was singing and the song seemed to be calling to him, begging him to find the owner. He leaped up onto his feet. Kagome looked at him strangely thinking he was going to be cooperative. But instead he ran off in some other direction. She was fuming and decided to go to the village by herself.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running towards the soothing voice. Always thinking he was going to find someone important. Someone he used to know. The voice seemed so familiar to him; he just couldn't place it. Running and running further into the woods.

Finally after hours and hours of running he made it to the owner of the voice, but the girl did not seem to be singing. In fact she was unconscious and sprawled out on the forest floor. He wondered who this mysterious girl was, and why she was so familiar to him. She looked to be 17 years old. Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. She starred at Inuyasha wondering who he was. For some reason she couldn't even remember what her own name was. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. Inuyasha put out his hand to help her up. She accepted and stood on two wobbly legs.

"Who are you girl and why do I feel like I know you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually I...I d-don't quite know w-who I am...I d-don't even know w-who you are...or w-where I am for th-that matter." The girl stammered seemingly unused to speech.

Inuyasha looked the girl over. She had hair that reminded him only of moonlight, piercing golden eyes that seemed to glow, ruby red lips, her hair seemed to reach her ankles, and her dress seemed foreign. Made of a white silk, tight at the top, to show a very lovely body and the bottom half seemed to flow like a waterfall around her waist to her feet, on which there were white silk slippers. She had a necklace made of metal and diamonds with a crescent moon pendant. When she looked at him her eyes seemed to be seeing the world for the first time, and her skin was very fair. It was like she was just born that day. The most peculiar thing about her was two blue crescent moon shaped marks on her left cheek. He then suddenly realized that she was a demon.

"You're a demon!" he exclaimed out of surprise.

"I am? But what is a demon? What are you talking about sir? I don't know who I am, or what I am." The girl whined getting used to speech and speaking out of fear.

"Wow a pretty whinny demon at that." He complained.

"S-sir what is your name?" the girl asked quietly.

"My name?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded for a minute, "its Inuyasha. Have you remembered yours yet?"

A name suddenly came to the girl's head and she was sure it was her own, "Hani" she said proudly, "My name is Hani." Inuyasha starred at the girl. He remembered an old story his mom used to tell him before he went to bed. It was about a beautiful girl and how she had helped the world gain peace, then how she suddenly disappeared and her three guardian wolves went high into an invisible mountain far away from any eyes.

"If you are truly who you say you are then where are your three guardian wolves Luna, Lupa, and Aphrodite?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

"I don't know..." Hani stated quietly. Suddenly a picture came into her mind of three beautiful female wolves climbing a mountain and into a cave of moonlight falling asleep. "In a cave on a mountain sleeping." She pronounced as if in a trance.

"You are her..." Inuyasha stated dumbfounded. He bent down to one knee in a bow.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Hani questioned.

"Bowing to my queen, you. Goddess Hani." Inuyasha answered humbly.

"Please stand. I need your help to find them..." suddenly a rush of images flooded into her brain cutting her speech off, all her memories flooding back into her. Her vision got blurry and everything went black. Images raced through her brain of what happened after she left. "We must act quickly. Come Inuyasha"


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha starred at Hani. Did she really just ask for his help? He sat there dumbfounded for a minute. He shook his head, he couldn't he was supposed to be with Kagome. "Kagome!" he suddenly yelped, "I can't believe I went and left her alone! Hani I can't help you I have to get back to Kagome. Will you forgive me?"

"May I come with you? I know not my way around here. Don't worry I can keep up." Hani requested.

"Okay but I have to get there fast. Man I'm such a dunce sometimes." Inuyasha hurriedly mumbled. With that they were off, speeding through the trees faster than the fastest bullets. Inuyasha silently scolded himself over and over for leaving her. He looked to his right and was surprised Hani matched his pace perfectly. He then concentrated even more on getting to Lady Kiade and Kagome. He made it to the little hut in little under ten minutes. Kagome was sitting on the floor having tea.

"I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't mean to leave you alone." Inuyasha apologized.

"Oh Inuyasha you're back. Um who's that girl?" Kagome sighed.

"My name is Hani it is a pleasure to meet the one Inuyasha is so worried about, his grandmother will be proud to hear of him." Hani introduces herself.

"Have my old ears played tricks on me or did you say your name is Hani?" Kiade questioned.

"Grandmother? What are you talking about Hani?" Inuyasha squealed.

"More like great-great-great-great grandmother Lupa will be so proud!" Hani exclaimed "That is why you heard the song Inuyasha, the blood of Lupa courses through your veins! She was one of two my guardians to give birth. Luna was the other."

"I-I-I'm related to Lupa? But how do you know?" Inuyasha stammered.

"I saw her son have children and so forth when I awoke, after the images of where my three friends sleep. That and I feel her presence within you. It seems I have been born again to correct the mistakes I had left, one was not telling them to watch over this place for they were immortal and that is why I left, they helped maintain peace and that is why I thought they would continue at my leave. I hate to travel alone so would you like to come with me? I can climb the mountain for I can see it clear as day. But the journey there is long and lonely." Hani stated.

"Of course we will. And we'll even wait for you at the bottom, I bet that Lupa will want to meet Inuyasha. And I know Inuyasha would like to meet any living relative of his." Kagome accepted.

Hani nodded. She couldn't wait to see Lupa's reaction, and she wanted to find the descendant of Luna. She could feel his presence somewhere near-by. His name was Koga, a wolf demon with no trace of human blood. He was very handsome in her vision. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you know of a wolf demon named Koga?" Hani asked.

" Yeah I know the flee-bitten wolf. Why? Wait, don't tell me he is the descendant of Luna." Inuyasha snapped

"Sorry but he is, and if you don't mind I wish to bring him along on the journey as well. Luna will want to meet him." Hani stated bluntly. Inuyasha muttered under his breath and went off to search for Koga without anyone asking knowing he would probably be asked to anyway. Hani smiled, he was much like Lupa, caring and obedient. She wondered though where he got his complaining and headstrong attitudes. She looked over her new little travel group. A monk, a fox demon, a girl, and a female demon slayer, and soon to join them a half-demon and a demon. How fun this was going to be.


End file.
